


Halloween with the Hales

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Hale Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy! Derek, F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Secrets, daddy!stiles, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: The whole gang usually goes trick or treating together but everyone has a few secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You the real mvp if you remember these characters!!! Please read the series, they stand alone but it makes more sense that way. (:  
> Xx  
> T

"Halloween should not be this stressful." Ethan complains.  
"I'm not saying your wrong, what I am saying is I will put on some straight lingerie and go to a college party with Elsie."  
"Only if I'm there for you to grind on."  
Emery laughs, "Ah, the days where I could go full Regina George."  
"You still can. In the presence of our bedroom."  
She rolls her eyes, "Jealous much? Anyway, I think this is a cute idea. Barbie and Ken and Woody and Buzz."  
"You're making our daughter be a boy costume." 

"First of all, gender is a social construct. Secondly, I just wanna be Barbie, because this blonde hair and new bangs have me feeling myself."  
"Don't go all psych major on me."  
"Ethan," Emery warns.  
"Fine, fine."  
"If it bugs you that much, they can be Mr. And Mrs. Potato head."  
"Let's just go with whatever costume is cheaper."  
Emery rolls her eyes, and hurries down the aisle. 

"Emery slow down!"  
"Why is it whenever I'm pregnant, you tell me to slow down when I'm not doing a damn thing, but when I'm not pregnant you're all 'you can take it harder', 'you can be on top' 'you're not too tired for another round'."  
Ethan blushes and Emery laughs,  
"That's what I thought!"  
"Shut up before one of your twenty five family members pops up and ruins the surprise."  
"Can it really be a surprise for your third one? I mean at this point I spend more time pregnant than I do not pregnant. And that is your fault mister."  
Ethan flips her off. 

Elaine is surprised by the garage door opening. She sets her glass of wine down on the end table before she spills it and stands up. The kids are sleeping, thank god. She hasn't seen Marcus in three days. He comes home when she's already asleep and sleeps in the guest bedroom. 

Marcus walks in and startles when he sees Elaine,  
"Hey,"  
"Don't hey me. Where the hell have you been?"  
"I've been at work."  
"You've always been a horrible liar."  
Marcus sighs, "I'm not going to do this."  
Elaine walks over to him, "You don't have a choice."  
"Don't do this right now."  
"Do what? Ask where the fuck you've been?"  
"Elaine."  
"You were with that woman again, weren't you? Weren't you?"  
"Actually I was with my lawyer. I want a divorce."  
Elaine opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it, "Your Halloween costume is in your bathroom. We're going to my parents tomorrow." 

"Okay, so what are we doing?"  
"I don't know, the girls kinda wanna do their own thing."  
"It's so easy when they're young."  
Derek sighs, "We can do something with the younger girls?"  
"But I don't wanna leave Elle out."  
"Trust me, Elsie wants to be left out."  
"Fine."  
"I was kinda feeling scooby doo, I thought that was cute."  
"Yeah?"  
"We can be Fred and Shaggy, Effie can be Daphne and Emmy can be Velma and then Eleanor can be Scooby."  
"Perfect. I can pick it up tomorrow after work."  
Stiles leans in to peck Derek, "Thank you baby." 

Halloween is a trainwreck. There's treats and snacks and candy checking and costumes and then the ride in rush hour to their parents so they can all trick or treat together. It's a fucking hassle. 

Emery should not be slaying the way does, for having two kids, blonde hair in a high scrunchie and fluttery false lashes. She has the perfect pink lipstick and a tight shiny pink dress on and bright pink heels. She's holding Cayden who's dressed in a Buzz Lightyear costume and sucking her thumb. Ethan's hair is gelled back and he's wearing a polo and kakis. Caroline is standing next to her dad, wearing a toy story costume and tipping her hat to everyone who looks.  
"Y'all look adorable! Honestly!" Stiles says laughing. He hugs Ethan and hands him and beer but before he can give Emery one, she's at the stairs talking to Elsie. 

Elsie's wearing a pink silk robe, tight clevagey black dress and covered in fake blood, holding a knife.  
"You look great! But what are you?"  
Elsie smiles, "I'm about to purge."  
Emery laughs, "I love it!" She throws her arms around her sister, "I'm so happy you came back from college to visit little old us."  
Elsie rolls her eyes, "Shut up, I literally go to school an hour away."  
"That's an hour too long!" 

Stiles and Derek make quite an adorable Fred and Shaggy and they sit in the kitchen, drinking beer, watching the kids run wild while they wait for Elaine and Marcus.  
"They're having so much fun," stiles says.  
"Yeah," Derek sighs.  
"How the hell are we gonna tell them?"  
"I really don't know." 

Eleanor runs in the kitchen, Scooby tail wagging, "Can we go trick or treating yet?!"  
"Not yet. We gotta wait for sissy Elaine."  
The doorbell rings and Stiles smiles,  
"Now we can go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Elaine had decided they were going to be the Incredibles. Each of them were dressed in their own super outfit, Nolan being Flash, Charlie being Jack Jack and Annie being Violet. She rushes the kids to the door, they're already late, which they normally never are. She makes Marcus get the pumpkins out of the car as she rings the doorbell.

Eleanor rushes to the door and smiles at her nieces.   
"Hi!!"   
"Hi honey, are you excited to go trick or treating?" Elaine asks, painting on a smile.  
"Yeah! Hurry up so we can go!"   
"Not so fast, we've got to do the pumpkin contest." Derek says.   
"Where's Marcus?"  
"Getting the pumpkins. You got anything to drink?"  
"Apple cider beer?" Stiles offers.  
"You know me too well Dad." 

Twenty minutes later Elaine is on her second beer, standing awkwardly next to Marcus. Her dads are at the front of the backyard.   
"Alright, everybody knows how this works! Pick up your pumpkin, come to the front of the group and tell us what it is. We will make the final decision after everyone has went. 

Eleanor goes first. Hers is painted, with sea turtles and fish. Emmy had carved a black cat and Effie had carved the Eiffel Tower. Derek had carved a family of bears, and Stiles had carved a happy meal. Elaine had carved a horrible version of Audrey Hepburn and Marcus (which Elaine had really carved) was a football. He barely had time to show his pumpkin before his phone started ringing. He opens it really quick and starts talking in a hushed tone, setting down the pumpkin in the middle of the grass. 

Elaine stalks over to him, "really? Your children worked really hard on these pumpkins and you're going to take a stupid phone call?" She hisses.  
"You mean the pumpkins you worked hard on?"  
"Someone had to work on them since you're MIA."   
"Elaine, shut up. This is an important phone call, now go back to your family."   
Elaine swallows hard, "There was a time you were my family."  
"Not anymore. And I'm done keeping up this farce. Hey everybody Elaine and I are getting a divorce!" Marcus shouts, turning away from Elaine and putting the phone to his ear once again. 

Silence spreads across the family,  
"I'm sorry what?" Emery demands.   
"Marcus cheated on me, he seems to think we're done." Elaine says tearfully.   
"He what?" Stiles roars.   
"He didn't!" Emery shouts.   
Marcus slams the phone shut,   
"You all act like people don't get divorced! It's not-" the words are knocked out of his mouth by Derek's fist. 

Derek gets a few good hits in before Ethan is pulling him off,   
"Enough! Derek! Derek man, it's okay!"   
"It's not okay! It's not okay!" Derek shouts, struggling against Ethan's hold. Elaine runs off crying and Emery chases after her. Charlie starts crying and Elsie scoops her up, rubbing her back.   
"What the fuck just happened?"   
"Why the hell is there a pumpkin inside of Emery's pumpkin?" Effie asks loudly. 

"Laine, Laine!" Emery shouts, chasing after her. Finally Elaine stops and turns to her, tears running down her face,  
"How did I marry such a fucking asshole?"   
Emery throws her arms around her, "It's okay Elaine, it's okay,"   
"Why would he do that?"  
"I don't know honey, I don't know."  
"I ruined Halloween,"   
"Fuck Halloween."  
"But my kids-"  
"They're gonna be fine. They're gonna be fine."  
"What about me?" She sobs. 

"Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine. I want to kill him." Derek seethes, as Stiles cleans his bloody knuckles, "He fucked with our daughter!"  
"I know baby. I know."   
"What is she gonna do? And you know Elaine has always prided herself on being perfect, now she's not perfect Lainey anymore."   
"We can't tell them we're loosing the house now. They're going to freak out."   
"I'm freaking out! We put our last dimes into this house."   
Stiles sighs,   
"I know. I know."   
"Our baby's getting divorced."  
"I know." 

The kids are going wild and Elsie is starting to get annoyed. Elaine and Emery are nowhere to be found, her dads are in the kitchen arguing and Ethan was outside making sure that Marcus never came within ten miles of this house again.   
"Alright kids, who wants to go trick or treating?"  
There's a series of shouts and she sighs, "okay, let's go."   
She gets the youngest ones in the wagon, Nolan is holding Effie's hand, and Annie is walking with Emmy in front of them. 

Elsie swears she is never having kids because this is too much work. They get up to the house, everyone clambers out of the wagon and up to the door, then everyone scrambles into the wagon and they move on. It's time consuming. They manage about an hour before Cayden is crying and Emmy and Annie are arguing. 

When they get back, the house is dark and silent, but Stiles greets her at the door and gets all the kids to sleep.   
"You're a good sister," he says, kissing her forehead. The kids are all in bed and it's just the two of them in the house, Elsie sitting at the breakfast bar, eating candy corn, "You can still go out if you want, it's not that late."  
"No, I'm tired anyway. It'll be fine."  
Stiles unwraps a snickers and shoves it in his mouth,   
"Tonight was a disaster."  
"It really was."  
"I can't believe Elaine's getting a divorce."  
"I can't believe Emery's pregnant." 

Elsie nibbles on a popcorn ball, "Hey dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Anything else going on I need to know about?"   
"Like what?"  
"Well you and dad seem super tense, like, you two aren't getting a divorce are you?"   
"God no. But, you're the first one to know this. We are losing the house."  
"What?!"  
"I'm sorry baby girl."   
"I, I can't," she gets up and storms out of the kitchen. Her whole world is falling apart. 

Stiles finally trecks upstairs after locking the door and turning off the lights. The kids are all on a huge pallete in the playroom, curled up together. Elaine is in her old bedroom, curled up with her head on Emery's chest. Ethan is asleep on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He shuts off the bedside lamp and closes the door. His bedroom light is still on, even though Derek is passed out across the bed, bruised fist resting across his chest. Stiles sighs and sheds his clothes, shutting off the light and crawling in bed next to his husband.   
"Happy fucking Halloween." He mutters.


End file.
